Wielders of the Elements of Nature
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: Sailor Mars in summoned from her world to a magical one and is asked to search for the ice stone, electricity stone, and earth stone and use them to summon their wielders. She must then team up with her wielder companions to defeat an evil Queen who plans of ruling the wielders' worlds too.
1. Summoning of the Four Elements

_**Author's Note: Hello every fan fiction reader. I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy or Lion. Here's a crossover story that I made up so please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Summoning of the Four Elements**

Long ago, on a peaceful world, tranquility reigned over all the lands as long as anyone can remember. The land was beautiful with lush green forests, mountain that looked they could touch the sky, oceans with water so clear, you could see the creatures living out their own lives. Best of all was the people living their lives peacefully. They were happy with their lives and were happy with the people they loved the most. Different races existed within the world and each had a complete understanding of the other's culture. All of this was being watched by a benevolent queen. Although a bit dim time to time, she always tried her best to please her people. She had such strong friendships with the neighboring kingdoms as well. Yes everyone was happy, that is until that day.

One night when the moon was full, a dark circle emerged and covered the moon with a sense of an evil light coming out it. A violet earthquake shook the land and a large crevasse began to form. From that crevasse, a large gothic castle emerged. Soon dark clouds with red lighting began to appear all around it. It was soon learned that the one who lives in the castle was the demon of the night, Cindrennomir. She sent her forces out onto the land to conquer the land. Of course our queen retaliated to the attack but we soon learned how powerful the demon queen's forces are. Our armies' were either killed or captured to be part of her army.

Hope was rapidly declining in our land. Now even mentioning the name "Cindrennomir" installs fear in the people. The people mourn their loved ones who were taken away from the demon queen. They could only imagine what they were going through in that castle. As of now, the queen is doing her best to fight off Cindrennomir's armies but it was slowly turning into a losing battle. Then a queen from the kingdom of elves requested an audience with our queen.

She said, "I may have the answer to end this terrible war. The elves were skilled in magic and healing but a long time ago they developed a kind of summoning magic." Along with this, the elf queen saw a prophecy. "If ever the dark forces arise from the earth, four warriors who carry the elements of nature shall be summoned from different worlds. They are last line of defense to battle the forces of darkness." Just hearing this made our queen hopeful once again. She didn't know if this would work or not but it better than nothing. Now in this desperate time, one last hope still exists. This is the battle between good and evil. A battle of fate itself.

Two women were in a large white marble room. One was a blonde woman with pointy ears wearing a bright green dress drawing what it seems like mysterious symbols. The other was a blue haired woman with a fan in one of her hands.

"Are you sure this will work Fyona the elf queen?" the blue haired woman asked.

The girl now known as Fyona stood up from the floor. "I'm not sure. This hasn't been done before and we don't know the dangers this comes with."

The other girl snapped her fan. "Regardless of the consequences, we must succeed in this summoning. Cindrennomir is getting stronger by the day and more inoccent people are being killed by her forces. Even if there is a 0.1 percent chance that this will work, it is better than nothing." she heard Fyona giggled a bit. "What is so funny?"

The blonde elf ceased her giggling. "Oh it's that I can see why your people look up to you so much."

The other queen scoffed at this. "I always answer my people's problems. I will help them 365 days a year, 24/7. As of now the best I can help them now is that devil Cindrennomir be defeated. I'd had hope we could have an understanding but that is beyond now."

After another thirty minutes had passed, Fyona completed the summoning circle. She stepped back and stood next to the other queen.

"Please work. We're on our last legs and we've ran out of options. If this doesn't work, then our land is doomed."

"If you say things like that then it won't work at all. Have faith in your people's magic but more importantly have faith in yourself just as I have faith in you."

Fyona smiled at the other queen's words. "Thank you Emeralda. You always know what to say." She turned to the circle. "Now then I'll cite the chant." Fyona went to her knees and prayed. "O wielders of the elements: Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth, please hear my plea. We are in a desperate need of your help in order to fight against the forces of darkness. With your strength we may win this war. Now I summon you from your worlds and appear in ours!"

A bright purplish light shone brightly in the room. Both Fyona and Emeralda covered their eyes from the light. The light died down after a few minutes and both women looked at what happened. Both of them were surprised.

"No that's impossible." Fyona cried out in fear. "I'm sure I did everything right. Maybe it was hopeless after all."

"No it worked all right." Emeralda spoke out confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"If what you told me is correct, these element wielders are summoned under the influence of magical element gems. We used the fire stone, so the wielder of Fire may have been summoned somewhere else? If that's the case, then all we need to do now is to locate that person and the remaining element stones."

"But how can you be sure? We don't even know what this person looks like."

Emeralda snapped her fan once again and pointed it at Fyona. "Do not ever underestimate me Fyona the elf queen. We will know what this person will look like. All that matters now is to find him or her now. I'll contact the Magi Squad and they will look for this person." The blue haired queen began to head to the door. _"I have a feeling the wielder of the fire element may become confused and lost. We must find him or her before something unfortunate happens."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

_** Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and I'll see ya next time!**_

_** Next Time: A girl named Rei wakes up inside a dark forest trying to find a way back to her home. However, she is stopped by mysterious dark monsters and demons.**_


	2. Rei's Arrival: Sailor Mars

**Author's Note: Okay so Sailor Mars is the wielder of the fire element so no surprise there. If you don't know Sailor Mars she is from a show called "Sailor Moon." Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Rei's Arrival: Sailor Mars**

A girl opens her eyes and finds herself inside a dark forest. "Where am I?" she asked as she got up and scanned her surroundings, "Usagi? Ami? Makoto?! Minako!" she shouted waiting for a response, but not a sound could be heard. "Where on earth am I?"

The girl had long black hair that went to her thighs. She wore Japanese style clothing with a long brown skirt. The girl then started to pace back and forth thinking about what happened, "Hmm…first I was on my way to meet my friends, but then this weird light blinded me and then POOF! I'm here inside a forest and I don't know where to go." The girl then stops where she was and began to think, "Well maybe if I find the nearest town, I'll be able to figure out where I am."

But just before she was about to head off to find a town, she was surrounded by 6 men in white armor.

"Who are you? State your business." the leader of the group commanded.

The girl was hesitant but she answered, "My name is Rei Hino and about my business…well I just got here so I don't know why I'm suddenly here."

The leader of the group took out a long paper and went through it like a checklist, "Rei…Rei…Rei. I don't see the name of Rei in this checklist meaning that you ma'am are in a restricted zone and must be turned into us authorities."

"What?! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm only trying to find a town of some sorts so I can figure out where I am!" the girl named Rei protested.

"Sorry ma'am, but you are under arrest."

"I should say sorry." Rei then went into a calling stance, "Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei's entire body began to glow as her clothing changed. She wore a sailor like uniform with a purple ribbon on the chest, a short red skirt with red high heels and a red tiara of her forehead.

"What?" the knight leader asked in shock, "Your no ordinary woman."

"Your right; I'm not. I am the guardian of Mars, Sailor Mars. By the power of Mars, I shall punish you!"

The knight took out a long white sword, "Don't underestimate this woman, men. She's may be more powerful than she appears."

"Yes sir!" all of the knights charged at Mars while she puts her hands together with her index fingers sticking out.

She concentrates as a fire-ball appears at the tip of her fingers, "Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted as she shot a fireball at the knights. The knights dodged the attack and attempt to slash Mars, but she manages to back flip out-of-the-way.

"That element…the element of fire. But she can't be the princess could she?" one of the knights asked.

"No. She isn't the princess." another said.

"Then who on earth is she then? Yet another asked.

"All we know is that she disrespected the laws of our world and must be taken into custody." the leader said.

"Listen guys," Mars said, "I don't want to hurt any of you because of a misunderstanding. All that I can say is that I was walking away from home to visit my friends until a light blinded me and here I am. I honestly don't know what's going on myself."

"It doesn't matter how you got here, and for all we know you could be working for that devil queen." the knight leader accused.

"Devil Queen? Who's the devil queen?" Mars asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with us, because we can sense a lie from a mile away."

The knights charged at her again ready to attack until Mars stopped them by saying, "Alright then, I'll surrender. I'll try to earn your trust since you won't believe me. You can take my powers away and bring me to your leader so I can talk this out."

The knights dropped their fighting stance but kept their weapons on Mars.

"It's better to surrender than cause any unnecessary deaths. A wise decision on your part "Sailor Mars" was it?" the knight leader asked.

"Yes and what's your name?" Mars asked.

"Sir Reinhard, the leader of the Magi Squad. Apparently, we're supposed to be looking for someone in this forest but unfortunately, we're a bit short on what we need. But we are to still keep peace in this land and make sure that all the demon queen's minions are apprehended."

The knights put magical handcuffs on Mars as they begin to leave the forest.

"So who's this demon queen you're talking about?" she asked.

Reinhard was silent for a while until, "We cannot speak of her name here; it will only cause havoc to take place. We will wait until we reach the queen's castle."

A knight pulled Mars' hair, "And YOU will show her the utmost respect, got it?!"

"Yeah yeah I got it! Now let go of my hair!" Mars batted away the knight's hand with her elbow.

Mars knew that this was going to be a long day. What else could go wrong?

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: I know that Sailor Mars should have put up a fight, but I wanted to make the story interesting and besides, it was a total misunderstanding on the knight's part. Please review, please!_**

**_Next Time: Sailor Mars in brought to the two princesses of the world. She explains that she was bought there for some unknown reason which reminds the princesses about their summoning. Mars explains where she's from as the princesses explain to her what has happened to their world._**


End file.
